1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices and in particular to an improved method for calculating an ambient temperature of an environment and an effective heat transfer coefficient of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to numerous constraints, including size constraints, many electronic devices, such as a mobile device, are deliberately designed without active cooling solutions. Instead, these types of electronic devices rely on passive cooling by the device and continual monitoring of internal temperatures at key locations throughout the device. These key locations can include at the processor core, the memory, and/or various other locations throughout a printed circuit board. Solutions currently exist to maintain an internal temperature of a device below a threshold in order to protect the device from harmful conditions, such as a processor overheating. For example, an operating frequency of a processor may be throttled down when the processor's temperature reaches a threshold. However, these solutions regulate the operation of a device based entirely on the device's internal temperature and a pre-established acceptable internal temperature range and do not account for environmental conditions of the device. Additionally, current solutions are unable to measure an ambient temperature of an environment by a same device that is generating heat to the environment, and instead rely on receiving ambient temperature data from a secondary device, such as a remote computer or infrared thermometer.